villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Mighty Endowed
The Mighty Endowed is a minor antagonist in Young Justice by DC Comics. Biography Professor Nina Dowd was directing an excavation to find possible relics of an ancient civilization when one of her assistants discovered a car wheel-like artifact buried in the ground. Dowd eagerly went to inspect this find. Her co-workers were afraid it could be dangerous and warned her not to touch it, but she scorned such nonsense and laid her hand on the artifact. There was a blaze of light and she was instantly sealed into a crystal cocoon. Dowd's assistants called the DEO to deal with the event. Soon the Young Justice team (Robin, Superboy, Impluse, and the recently awakened Red Tornado) arrived and offered to assist the DEO in the investigation. Impulse managed to crack the cocoon and from it emerged Professor Dowd, transformed into The Mighty Endowed. They barely got a chance to fight before Dowds new upper body weight caused her to fall over and unable to stand, which she was then taken into DEO custody. Some time later, she attempted to escape from All-Purpose Enforcement Squad Headquarters inside Abraham Lincoln's head at Mount Rushmore, having hypnotized two men to hold her up with her "headlights". Agents Ishido Maad and Donald Fite fired their laser rifles at a mirror to reflect the shots and knock out Mighty Endowed's two brainwashed henchmen, falling to the ground with her. She was easily arrested once again. Appearance Before Nina Dowd transformed into The Mighty Endowed, she had her hair tied in a ponytail. She wore glasses, a white t-shirt, green vest, brown shorts, and boots. She was also noticeably flat chested compared to her alter-ego. After her transformation, she let her hair down, put on purple lipstick, lost her glasses, and wore a purple, black, and yellow jumpsuit with a purple collar. She also wore cat-like ears, grew cat-like fangs, claws, and gained black stripes all over her body. Powers And Abilities *'New God Physiology': Thanks to the genetic augmentation she was subject to through a defense mechanism built into the Super-Cycle via New God technologies, however, Nina promptly gained superhuman abilities on par with those natives of both New Genisis and Apokolips, making her the first human to be fully transformed into a New God. *'Hypnosis': As the Mighty Endowed, Nina possesses a unique superhuman ability tied to her namesake. Thanks to the Super-Cycle's genetic tampering, her bust size was increased to ridiculous proportions, and made the source of her secondary abilities. She seems to be able to emit a hypnotic light from her breasts, enchanting anyone who stares at them for too long and making them into her willing puppets. The hypnotic effect appears to be absolute, and only wears off once her new minions are far enough away from the light, or rendered unconscious. The light can also be projected as a blinding strobe to disorient her opponents. Weaknesses *'Limited Mobility': Due to the massive size and weight of her breasts, Mighty Endowed is unable to stand or walk on her own, forcing her to rely on others to help her up. Trivia *The Mighty Endowed has cat-like features (cat ears, fangs, striped skin) because her name was originally intended to be Sex Kitten (and her real name was going to be Prof. Saxcontain). *The Mighty Endowed was the first opponent that Young Justice had faced. External Links *Nina Dowd - DC Wiki Appearances *Young Justice 1998 *Young Justice Secret Files Category:Comic Book Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Supervillains Category:Comic Relief Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Brainwashers Category:Imprisoned Category:Chaotic Neutral